


The Game Is Over

by bakers_impala221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death Scene, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, The Game is over - Freeform, Unfinished, Unresolved Romantic Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, have fun with this random unfinished pain, no real confession, this is my late-night idea of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakers_impala221/pseuds/bakers_impala221
Summary: Sherlock diesThat is all





	The Game Is Over

  Diluted red covered his hands as his best friend’s blood mixed with the tears stinging in his eyes and running down his cheeks slowly. He breathed slowly in attempt to stop the adrenaline of anxiety from overwhelming him, pushing away the pain that leaked into his heart slowly; building with each second that passed, making his chest ache as the weight fell onto it and pulled him down. 

  Sherlock looked up at him, his eyes wide in fear, his hands trembling over John’s as they pressed against the blood on his stomach to lessen the flow. 

  ‘It’s real this time,’ Sherlock croaked. ‘It hurts.’ 

  John looked at him, barely hiding the despair snaking its way through his body, building pressure around his stomach as it reminded him of what now lay hanging in the balance, how his each and every action could alter the outcome. 

  He bit his lip, fighting back the tears threatening to spill down his face again. 

  ‘Hold on,’ he said, his voice breaking slightly. 

  ‘I don’t think I have much of a choice on the matter,’ he said, his face filled with fear John had never seen before. 

  John closed his eyes to brace himself. 

  He emptied his mind for a moment. Then an old tune began playing in his head, the sad violin ringing in the emptiness of his heart. 

  He started to hum it, recalling the notes from the letter that had been left on the music stand, addressed to him. 

   _Waltz For Mary and John_. 

  When he’d finished he opened his eyes to find Sherlock watching him, pursing his lips briefly as if to wet them, his eyebrows raised slightly and his eyes half-closed. 

  He opened his eyes fully to look into John’s then smiled a quick, sad smile. 

  ‘That was supposed to be our waltz.’ 

  John let out a cry and barely resisted burying his face in his friend’s shoulder. 

  ‘I can’t-’ he choked out, his eyes blurring as he looked into his best friend’s eyes. ‘I can’t lose you.’ 

  Sherlock whimpered softly, ‘The game is over.’ 

  ‘The game is never over,’ John said, scarcely keeping the desperation out of his voice. 

  ‘Well... there may be some new players now,’ he replied breathlessly. Then smiled softly, ‘That’s okay.’ 

  ‘Sherlock. Don’t.’ 

  ‘Goodbye, John.’ 

  He closed his eyes and John's heart stopped in horror. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all.
> 
> I found this, (probably) unfinished fanfic on my USB and decided it would be a gReaT idea to post it as-is.


End file.
